Talk:Lise Hohenstein/@comment-73.70.110.94-20160703033151
You know the more I think about it, the more I realize the anime totally screwed up on Lise's character and storyline. actually they screwed up a lot of characters in the anime because they cut out so much "fat" that they actually cut out a lot of the meat of the story and as such characterizations were changed, see Beatrix for the best example, but Katia ended up being a lot more Naive in the anime since unlike the light novels she just told Theo her backstory first chance she got. some changes were good or at least ok, Gretel not being a racist jerk was nice and in my opinion an improvement. Theo also came off as nicer even from the outset, granted in the LN and VN he calmed the fuck down after a while but he only had a few jerk ass moments in the anime. But anyways back to Lise, ok so they cut out a lot of her storyline and interactions with the cast, in the LN she was pretty obvious that she was a spy but in the anime she practically had a neon sign hanging around her neck shouting SPY! as a result she came off as a generic Yandere towards Theo and never really interacted with anyone else unless it was plot important i.e. making it more obivous that she was a spy. Also unlike the LN she was shown to clearly enjoy torturing the cast when they were detained. Also when they revealed her backstory in ep 9, thinking back on it and rewatching it, it didn't seem like she was forced into being a part of the Stasi, hell she didn't even mention her gang rape. actually it seemed like she tossed herself at Axemann in order to get Theo off the hook, and did everything else because why not. This drastically changes her character as it removes any semblence of sympathy she had in the LN, at first I didn't understand all the hate she had from the crunchyroll crowd but thinking back on it I totally get it now, she had from the perspective of someone who had only seen the anime no redeeming qualities. I looked at her through the prespective of what I knew of her from the LN so I overlooked a lot of her actions in the anime. Also they made Theo look like a moron in ep6 and ep7, in the LN and VN they made it pretty clear that Theo was in love with Lise at the start of the story, and thinking that she was dead was one of the reasons why he was so salty, but i digress. In the anime they seemed to either intentionally or more likely omitted this because of time reasons. So when Theo bangs Lise in the anime it comes off as incredibly self centered and kinda dickish really. He clearly didn''t have romantic feelings for her at that point so banging her to "control her" seems messed up and frankly out of character for him at that point. Also if he really was going to tell Iris that he loved her at the end of ep7 after getting in a relationship with Lise just makes him look like an idiot and an A hole, especially with the knowledge that whether Lise was a spy or not she clearly knew something was up between Iris, Theo and Katia and scorning Lise to hell and back by banging her and the very next day telling Iris that he loved her couldn't have possibly gone well, as Lise easily even as a non spy in a fit of Jealousy told the Stasi everything she knew. So i guess in conclusion the anime done derped. It messed up the characters so much that they only were shallow inmitations of their LN and VN selves, again part of the problem was shoving 7 LNs into 12 episodes, seriously that was a dumb move, they should have done 12 episodes going up to the ending of the first VN and done a second season following the second VN. The anime wasn't terrible but it could have been much much better; however I will say it was a lot better than the Total Eclipse anime, but then again that could be my disdain for Total Eclipse in general (lol I hate that side story so much I personally don't consider it canon.) Anyways what do you guys think, am I on point, or do you think I am wrong?